What did I do wrong?
by Cfintimidator
Summary: This is my first one shot or two so this is when Steven is at the brink and will go too far for his loved ones, some he can't fix. (PG for brief language and violence)


**This is my first one shot. Or Two because I might have this as a sequel. Anyways, there was a comic I saw that inspired me to make this.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Steven was walking in the beta kindergarten, alone, and looking at the injectors on the canyon wall.

He still feels a little depressed from his last visit in this kindergarten.

Where he was walking he sees the spot where he saw Jasper's corruption. **(But honestly, no one gives a shit about Jasper, am I right?)**

Steven went over to the spot and felt the ground as it felt warm from the sun.

Steven still remember's that day from the incident.

He heard a growlin' coming from the far canyon gap and walked over to check it out.

He pull put his shield just in case and saw another corrupted monster, but this was familiar to him.

He saw the mixture of turquoise-blue colors, with pink spots across the body. He realized that it was the Great North monster who corrupted Jasper by fusing with her.

Steven saw the monster and came closer to it. The monster heard footsteps and came towards Steven, which he started to panic, mentally.

"Oh, hi," Steven said hesitantly, "You remember me?" The monster started coming half a distance towards Steven. He thought maybe if he couldn't heal Jasper, maybe he can heal this one.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you," Steven then licked his hand, "Let me just heal you." He tried reaching over to the corrupted gem's gemstone on its chest.

The monster backed away from Steven, and Steven was confused.

"You don't want me to heal you." Looking at the monster, and started to get angry because this was one of the reasons why he can't do anything right.

"Why don't you want me to heal you?!" Steven questioned.

"I've tried to these things to help everyone but they never work out at all." Steven said.

"And everything is my fault, Bismuth being bubbled, Eyeball is somewhere in space, and Jasper is corrupted." Steven explained and realized something and looked at the monster. "Because of you." He pointed at.

"If you weren't stuck in that cage, Jasper wouldn't have to fuse with you and maybe she would not be made at me for something I didn't do." Steven said. He realized he should not tell the beast this but show it this.

"If you like fusion so much, fuse with me." Steven said boldly.

He came towards the corrupted gem and hugged the leg of it and both of them burst into light as the fusion began to take form. As it took form it began to grow bigger and taller then the light stopped revealing the fusion has dark pink-reddish skin with mahogany patches caused by the Snow Monster's corruption. Her hair is charcoal-brown, the same color as Steven's, and extends down to her midriff. She has a tail of the same hair. Her body is monstrous, having four arms and four wolf-like legs. Her face is taken from Steven's, but with the Snow Monster's mouth. She has five horns on her head, three of which extend out and up. The other two resemble ram's horns, like Jasper's, extending down. She is approximately two and a half times the monster's size when on six legs, and about five times Steven's size from head to tail.

The fusion roared and looked at itself.

"Hahaha." The fusion laughed.

It picked up an injector and threw it to the other side of the beta kindergarten, as it smashed on the ground.

The fusion started to lose itself and it started to defuse, but Steven wanted to stay and the fusion jumped high and as it was it the air, it started to split into two and fell on the floor of the kindergarten.

The Snow Monster gets up and runs away from Steven.

Steve starts to cry and get depressed and said, "Why can't I do anything right?!"

The monster hears him and runs towards him and sees he is sad. But the monster notices his abnormally large arm which it grows blue spikes on his arm. Corruption slowly starts to take place.

"Why did you come back, I was going to help you but you rejected me." Steven explained. "I could've healed you, and you could of been a crystal gem just like me, but what is the point if I can't change your mind."

The Snow Monster came towards Steven, who was in the middle of being corrupted, and knelled down towards Steven and was close to him.

He looked at the monster and said, "You want me to heal?"

The gem had no response, but Steven used his other hand since this one is growing claws. He licked his hand and put it on the gemstone.

A light emerged from the corrupted gem's form and turns into humanoid which she was bulky like Jasper.

The gem had blue skin with reddish-pink markings on her face and arms. She had light blue eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone was located on her upper chest like Amethyst would be. She had thick, beige-white colored, flowing hair. Physique-wise, she was the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she had a muscular body and stood both taller and wider than garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability.

She woke up and had small amnesia.

"Woah," She said. "Where am I?"

She looked over seeing Steven which he is getting worse because the spikes are protruding all over him in various spots.

"Oh my gosh, excuse me." She said. "Are you the gem who healed me."

"Yes" Steven said.

"My name is Ocean Jasper, I am a gem warrior for Rose Quartz, can you tell me where she is." OJ said.

"I ... am her" Steven said as he can't speak from being corrupted.

"What?! Impossible you can't be her, Rose is taller and well, beautiful than you." OJ said to him.

Steven showed his gem but ripped his shirt and his hand turns blue and his hand grows claws and sharp nails.

Ocean Jasper sees the gem located on his stomach.

"So its true, you are Rose's child." She said.

He grows bigger and the spikes grow on his shoulder.

"I've tried to be like my mother and I failed." Steven said angrily.

"Oh no, it's growing fast." OJ said panicky.

"Why did I have to exist to be a disappointment to my family, my friends and my mother." Steven explained.

"Try not to move." OJ said.

"Don't you know what I have done!?" He shouted which the corruption spreads all over his body and his hair turns wild and less curly.

"I am sorry, I am just trying to help." She said.

"Help, HELP?!" Steven yelled. "I have been brought to this world by force and I have been dealing with the cruel world from my mother because SHE led me to believe Bismuth was good, because she demanded to bring me into this world."

Steven was bigger than Ocean Jasper now and now even at the end of his corruption. He scrapes the ground and throws down his fist.

"Because of what SHE did to the diamonds." Steven shouted.

"Uhh, the diamonds?." OJ asked hesitantly.

"Wha..My Quartz! Your Quartz! ROSE QUARTZ!" He ducks down ans the spikes sprout out. And all OJ can hear is his growling.

Corrupted Steven roars.

After his corruption, he became similar in body type to the wolf-like like Ocean Jasper used to be, whom he fused with, gaining teal spikes across his body, losing heis eyes, and gaining two ram-like horns on the side of his head. Spikes protrude from multiple areas of her body, and she appears to have brown-colored mane/tuft of hair grow around his neck. Blotches of green and orange make up her skin, and her teeth became sharp and pink.

He runs towards Ocean Jasper where he suddenly was impaled on his chest by a broken injector leg and while standing on his hind legs he poofs back into his gemstone.

Ocean Jasper walks to where his gemstone is and bubbles it so it won't be damaged.

"Well, I have to find the gems and tell this." She searches and sees a warp pad and walks to it.

She teleports to the temple.

* * *

 **Well, that is it make sure to follow this story and I will add another chapter for this**

Auf wiedershen


End file.
